Conventionally, it is known that N-2-(pyridyl)ethylcarboxamide derivatives are useful as plant disease control agents (see, for example, Patent Document 1 or 2). However, these prior art documents do not state or suggest that N-2-(pyridyl)ethylcarboxamide derivatives possess nematocidal activity.    Patent Document 1: WO2004/016088    Patent Document 2: WO2004/074280